


Perspective of an Angel

by Cowardlykatz



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral Nephalem, Other, POV First Person, Read from Tyrael's POV, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowardlykatz/pseuds/Cowardlykatz
Summary: The Enchantress spoke of “love”. A fascinating topic and one that has the Nephalem’s followers whispering. The Mystic spouts riddles once again in my ear. All I understood from her devilish riddles is to watch my brother.I shall update on my findings.(Published April 6th 2019 - Updated June 6th 2019)





	Perspective of an Angel

An added entry to “Human Behaviors and How to Deal with them”, cataloged by the Archangel Tyrael. Authorized and approved by Lorath Nahr.

_New Moon, 1285 xxxx_

_Entry 1_

_It has come to my attention that I may, in fact, know nothing about my brother, Archangel Imperius._

_Allow me to explain,_

_Imperius is the Angel of Valor. An angel that has fought in countless wars and to this day, glares down at mankind like they were pests - pests that “can and should be squashed”. The Angiris Council relies on him to uphold his beliefs on the humans. Now, he has more problems than he can count on the teeth of his righteous blade._

_Ever since the Nephalem slain our brother Malthael, they have taken it upon themselves to try and make amends with Imperius. I have given them the advice that it is no easy feat. To calm the flames of the very heavens isn’t a mere walk through a rift, especially for one who angered the Angel of Valor the moment of meeting. The Nephalem was incredibly persistent._

_The Nephalem has mentioned “gifts”. Researching into gifts, I have learned that they are common between humans. From parenting, to friendships and to. . .something greater? Lorath is hesitant to share any more on this matter. The Nephalem has asked that I assist in the gift giving in case of an “accidental offense”. I’ve agreed and knowing my brother, this will prevent any disasters should it go wrong._

An added entry to “Human Behaviors and How to deal with them”, has been updated by Archangel Tyrael. Authorized, approved, and edited by Lorath Nahr.

_Waxing Crescent, 1285 xxxx_

_Entry 2_

_The first gift was an interesting one. A jewel bestowed in the Nephalem Greater Rifts that holds immense power and shines bright like a star -_

Gold, like Imperius’ wings when he walks away. The Halo gleaming in the afternoon sun. When he turns around, time stops for an eternity. How does one tell when an angel smiles? Is it through meandering conversations? Or the way he reaches out, scared of letting go once and for all.

_For a while, I was unsure of what Imperius did with the gift. Later, I found out through meaningless “gossip”, the angels spoke of Imperius imbedding the stone in his crown for all to see._

_Waxing Gibbous, 1285 xxxx_

_Entry 3_

_The second gift is. . .hard to explain. A once powerful rune that controlled a demon siege, one that if remembered correctly, the very same that Imperius took down single handedly. The Nephalem greeted Imperius this very morning by presenting to him for all to see. This halted my brother in his tracks. I’ve never once seen him at a “loss for words”. Imperius didn’t reject it. I later found out through Auriel, that he had kept it with his many memorabilia collected through the ages of time. Lorath has yet to explain what these unusual characteristics mean._

_The Enchantress spoke of “love”. A fascinating topic and one that has the Nephalem’s followers whispering. The Mystic spouts riddles once again in my ear. All I understood from her devilish riddles is to watch my brother._

_I shall update on my findings._

A new topic has been added to the journal. “Angelic Behaviors and What to look for”. This topic has been accepted greatly by the Horadrim Council, consisted of Lorath Nahr.

_Full Moon, 1285 xxxx_

_Entry 1_

_Archangel Imperius, the Angel of Valor._

_Imperius frets._

_Other’s well beings don’t matter to the lifespan of an Angel. Especially when it comes to the short-lived lifespan of a mortal. However, with the Nephalems, their life-spans are unknown to even Demons and Angels. With our hero coming back with various cuts and bruises, I watched my own brother bark out orders for a change of armor and a healer. The healers have grown tired of running back and forth and are currently switching tasks between staying by the Nephalem’s side and tending to more pressing matters. They do not complain. That is the odd part. There have been whispers within Sanctuary and Heaven. Imperius has yet to notice, but has taken it upon himself to provide aid for the Nephalem._

_Participating in long conversations._

_For a long time, Imperius has been known to cut conversations short. Even so far as to call them “dull”. The Nephalem has been joining the high heavens more and more. I have noticed that their time spent in the heavens grows longer, and Auriel has kindly shared a few minor details in both his speech and responses. The Jeweler shared his thoughts on the matter by telling Lorath and I about his first love and how nostalgic this all is._

_Nostalgia? Love? Spoken in the same sentence does not make sense._

After this entry, Lorath has given Tyrael a leather-bound book titled, “Sweet Nostalgia and my one True Love”, written in 1280 and published by Howling the Greater Wizard. Tyrael finished all 700 pages within a day.

_Last Quarter, 1285 xxxx_

_Entry 2_

_A third gift has been given. Not by the Nephalem. Imperius personally visited Sanctuary, a rare sighting. He wasn’t happy waiting for the Nephalem. In fact, no amount of conversation by me seemed to calm his growing flames. The very air did lift, however, at the sight of the Nephalem standing on the platform. Lorath told me later that he finally was able to breathe. The gift in question was a golden locket, worn by Angels who have an affinity - no, love - another. To claim them as their own. I have taken the liberty of explaining this to the Nephalem. They didn’t speak after that and instead left Sanctuary._

_The followers have given no inclination as to where they went. I only hope that they return._

 

New Moon, 1285 xxx

Setting the quill down, Tyrael sits back in the wicker chair, the wood creaking underneath his weight. Behind him, the portal opens with a loud hiss. There, in the middle, stood the hero. The hero who slew both Diablo the Prime Evil and Malthael, the fallen Angel of Wisdom. On their neck is the very same golden locket, the stone in the middle of a fiery crimson. Smaller stones are dotted along the edges, celestial blue and giving off small sparks within the setting sun. Tyrael turned in the chair to watch the Nephalem near him, their movements hurried and there was something about the way they gripped the locket that had him curious.

Settling down on an old wooden chair beside Tyrael, the Nephalem opened their mouth. Then closed it. Then once again, open their mouth. Closed. A fish unsure if it should breathe the very air.

“Everything alright, hero? You seem. . .out of touch.” Tyrael voices his concerns, still watching every little movement. Hands fiddled with the silver chain, their feet bouncing up and down. Human habits have been catalogued within the journal that rested in front of Tyrael, still open to the latest entry. There are zero entries on the Nephalem’s habits. Even months of following their every waking step, he truly felt like this is a completely different person sitting beside him.

Finally, they spoke. Soft. A mere whisper.

“Imperius told me that he _loves_ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> When will Diablo 3 let me date Imperius? I wanna kiss this spicy boi. Okay maybe him and Lorath. Also hope you guys like the humor because I sure did lol


End file.
